The Two Jades
by Quitting Time
Summary: An Unusual story where Jade West, aged 31 and married to Tori, has a imaginary conversation with her younger 17 year old self who hates Tori. What happens when younger jade finds out what's in store for her. One off story. 1st attempt at any fan fiction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or it's characters.**

**The Two Jades.**

**No One's P.O.V.**

Jade was bored, 6 and a half months pregnant and bored. That was even worse. The babies were being quiet in her belly at present, as she sat on the couch. "Crap on the TV" she mumbled as she turned if off and tossed the remote across the couch. The sun was setting and the last rays of the day shown through the patio doors, bathing the room in an orange light.

Jade carried her gaze around the spacious living room and out onto the patio seeing the beach and Pacific Ocean beyond. Maybe she would try and work a bit more on the 3rd act later, if the words came. "Tori West you knocked me up you stupid cow", she yelled at the picture of her on the wall. It was Jades favorite picture of Tori, standing in the park on their wedding day. That particular picture, had been the brunt of a number of insults lately.

Jade closed her eyes and imagined her younger Hollywood Arts days self standing in the living room, in front of her. When Tori was only a strange annoyance whom she enjoyed tormenting. Before Jade West realized she liked women, Tori Vega especially. Combat boots, black leggings, black t shirt and a red streak in her brown hair. Then the imaginary conversation began.

"What are you looking at?" Said the young jade to older jade, with a snarl.

"You" Said the older Jade. "I was just thinking about you, er I mean me. It's all very confusing."

Younger Jade shifted her weight in impatience. "You look old" she snapped.

Older Jade frowned. "I'm only 31 you know."

Younger Jade sneered. "You're old then, and fat."

Older Jade reclined on the couch. "I almost forget, how utterly charming I was back then. Besides, surely you can think of better insult that that. After all, you're the mighty Jade West."

The Younger jade seemed to grow more impatient. "Don't you have anything to do, besides bug me?"

Older Jade smiled and lifted up her black Led Zeppelin maternity Shirt she was wearing to reveal a swollen pregnant belly. "I'm due in two and a half months, with twins. So at the moment I'm kind of laid up."

The younger Jade put her hands on her belly then seemed to shudder, as her eyes bugged out. "I never wanted", she sputtered. After a moment the younger Jade seemed to regain her composure and blurted out "How dare you do that to my body, bend it all out of shape like that?"

Older Jade smiled, put her shirt down over her belly and gave it a rub. "Take a good look at this nice belly Jade, because someday you will be wearing it."

Younger Jade began to look a bit uncomfortable. "Is it Beck's?" She asked pensively.

Older Jade smiled and looked at the ceiling, avoiding the penetrating gaze of her younger self. "In a manner of speaking you could say. He just donated a few of his nice swimmers for me."

Younger Jade's face seemed to darken all of a sudden. "What in the hell does that mean?"

"Oh Let's see." Mused the Older Jade with a mischievous grin, "Beck's Sperm, an egg from my lovely wife and my belly to hold it for nine months. Oh and by the way Jade, you're a lesbian."

The younger Jade fixed her now angry stare at the older version, as her jaw dropped. "Wife?!, What?! Lesbian?! She began to sputter in anger. WHO!" The younger Jade finally barked out.

A rather large smirk ran across the face of the older Jade, as she gently stroked her belly. "Jade West, you're a smart girl, why don't you look around and figure it out."

Younger Jade's eyes quickly darted around the spacious and expensively furnished living room. It appeared to be decorated partially in her gothic style; the other part cheerful and bright. It was an odd mixture of styles, but somehow it actually seemed to work. Her eyes locked onto a large picture with a sliver frame, on an antique end table. The picture was of herself, kissing another woman on a beautiful beach as the sun set behind them. Jade recognized the other woman in the picture instantly. The woman had long brown hair, distinctive Latina features and looked almost as happy as her doppelganger in the picture did.

The woman in the picture was Tori Vega.

"That picture was taken on vacation in St. Bart's, 3 years ago" said the older Jade. We had such a wonderful time. Shopping, sex, sun, and did I mention sex."

The face of the younger version of Jade seemed to distort and grow red in anger. Finally she exploded, "VEGA!, YOU MARRIED TORI VEGA!"

Older jade smiled, then said "Surprise. almost with glee.

Younger Jade was now quite angry. "How in the hell could you marry Tori Vega?"

Older Jade, smiled and looked off to the side. "How could I marry Tori? Hmm.." said the older jade cocking her head to the side. "All I had to do was say I do about 8 wonderful years ago. It was such a beautiful day. When Rex said Tori's wedding dress was prettier than mine, I was in such a good mood that I only threatened to dismember him."

The younger version's mood did not seem to improve. "That's not what I meant" she said with an icy glare.

The Older Jade stroked her belly and a somewhat dreamy look ran across her face. "Get used to it Jade, Tori Vega, is going to be your best friend, your girlfriend, your lover, your soul mate and your beautiful wife. She is all those things to me and more. Not to mention she is the mother of our two babies."

Younger Jade stood there, seething with anger and disbelief. "HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" she bellowed in anger.

A puzzled look ran across the older Jade's face, as she shifted on the couch. "Quite possibly." Her face seemed to light up. "We fought this morning. When she gets home I am going to get me some yummy, pregnant, lesbian makeup sex."

Younger Jade's face seemed to distort with disgust "I can't marry Tori Vega, I hate her" Jade sputtered.

Older Jade smiled and then said in her best mock southern accent, "Oh I can marry Tori Vega, I hate her."

"I don't talk like that." exploded the younger Jade once again.

The older Jade started to Laugh. "Oh my god Jade, you sounded almost exactly like Tori when she says that to me."

The younger Jade was not amused. "I am so glad you still find that funny" shot back the younger Jade in a very sarcastic tone.

The Older Jade smiled again. "What do you think started our fight this morning? I really need to remember not to do that before she has had her morning coffee."

The younger Jade, was still seething. "Your tormenting me on purpose aren't you?"

The Older Jade crossed her arms, smiled and said "We've always enjoyed watching people squirm, fun isn't it?"

The Younger Jade seemed to grow even angrier. "You're demented Jade West or Jade Vega or whatever your name is!"

The older Jade kept smiling. "You should know Jade, you are the one that taught me to be me. Oh and its Jade West still."

"I don't love her!" Shot back Jade angrily.

The Older Jade looked at her younger self, as she rubbed her large belly once again. "You already do Jade. You're just too stupid and stubborn to realize it. She wears your defenses down, Tori is very good at that". The older Jade then extended her left hand. A huge gold and diamond wedding was sitting on her ring finger. "Tori Vega made an honest woman out of me and she's going to make an honest woman out of you. Isnt' it all wonderfully ironic?"

The older Jade began to laugh even harder, "Ain't the future a bitch?"

Young Jade exploded in anger and could only scream in rage and frustration, as she faded from view and disappeared. Jade opened her eyes, the sun had set. The room was quiet and the orange glow bathing the room, had started to fade. Jade kept laughing until she heard the front door open a few moments later.

"Hi sweetie", said Tori in her normal cheerful voice as she entered the room. "Tori I'm pregnant, crabby and bored and it's your fault" said jade in a quasi-serious tone.

"I love you too Jade" said Tori as she sat down, giving Jade a kiss and two more on her belly. "I thought I heard laughing as I came in, what have you been doing?"

"Oh just sort a tormenting my old Hollywood high arts self" mused jade. "I was just imagining her standing here and I was telling her, how her life will turn out. I told her you were the love of my life, my soul mate, my best friend and the mother of my two babies, and were going to have some nice yummy pregnant lesbian make up sex tonight." Said Jade as she gently caressed Tori's cheek.

Tori said nothing. Instead she made a goofy grin and started to blush which Jade knew Tori was insanely happy.

"So how did she take it?" Tori finally replied.

Jade smiled and rubbed her belly. "She didn't take it too well. In fact my younger self seemed rather angry and upset."

Tori laughed, "You enjoyed tormenting her didn't you?"

"Every second of it" said Jade with an evil grin.

"You know Jade West, that the angrier you are the more adorable I happen to find you. You flush this beautiful shade of red. "

Jade frowned, "Now you tell me".

"Jade, you know we haven't even made up from this morning's fight yet."

Jade gave Tori a sly look and took Tori's hand, wrapping her fingers with hers. "We can make up later, I missed you, I love you and I want my makeup sex now."

Tori was already smiling, but a bright sparkle seemed to envelop her beautiful brown eyes. Jade loved seeing that sparkle more than anything. Tori then stood up and helped her pregnant wife off the couch. Still holding Jades hand, Tory wordlessly led her wife towards the bedroom. Jade could feel her heart beat faster in anticipation.

Tori then paused for a second. "You know Jade if you really want to torment your younger self, you could imagine her up again and make her watch. While we have some yummy pregnant lesbian make up sex, as you put it. I do like the description."

Jade's eyes narrowed as she smiled evilly. "That's very sadistic Tori. I underestimated you; it makes me love you even more."

"Thanks Jade, I learned from the very best" said Tori as they walked hand in hand into their bedroom.

**The End.**

**I'ts a fun and well written show. My first attempt at any fan fiction. I'm not a person who normally writes fan ficton or writes period, but I thought I had a interesting idea. Hope you nice folks enjoy. I just liked the thought of older Jade tormenting younger Jade.**


End file.
